A motion sensor is typically mounted on a wall, eave, ceiling or post location. The sensor includes electronic adjustment controls with variable settings to adjust the electronic and/or optical performance of the product. Also included on the sensor are light emitting diode (LED) indicators, which indicate the electronic status of the product. Additionally, physical masking of a passive infra-red (PIR) lens on the sensor is included. The masking limits the detection area covered by the sensor. Furthermore, detection directional control is commonly achieved by aiming the sensor in the appropriate general direction. Such directional adjustment has been achieved via mechanical joints.
The motion detector may be electrically connected to devices such as security, lighting, audio alarms, and the like. These devices can be bodily incorporated with the motion detector or the motion detector may be a separate stand-alone unit.
Prior art combined motion detector and security lighting devices typically comprise a mounting plate equipped with at least a motion detector and at least one security light. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 424,727 discloses an ornamental design for a combined motion detector and security lighting device. Two spotlights are disposed above a motion detector.
Prior art devices include electronic adjustment controls which allow variable settings to adjust the electronic or optical performance of the device. These electronic adjustment controls are often covered to enhance the appearance of the device and to avoid exposure to environmental influences. These covers conventionally are separate plastic pieces which can easily drop off, get damaged or lost during installation, or during subsequent operation.
The device can further include LED indicators which indicate the electronic status of the device. When light emitting diodes (LEDs) are employed, they are commonly on permanent display. However in certain applications, it is preferable to conceal them from sight.
A PIR motion detector lens is employed to focus infra-red energy onto an internal sensor mechanism. Physical masking of the motion detector lens is often required to limit or regulate the detection area by partially covering the lens. Invariably this is achieved via the use of plastic parts. Whilst this solution may work, the masking material can easily be dropped, damaged or lost. In many cases, the replacement process is time consuming and sometimes a difficult assembly method is involved.
Directional control of detection commonly requires existing sensors to be angled downward toward likely direction of motion activation. This results in a compromise of the detection efficiency, as the detection pattern lifts from the ground at the outer fringes (left and right) of the detection area.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a robust, integrated and easy-to-use covering and mounting structure whereby the electronic adjustment controls, LED display, and motion detector lens, or part thereof, can be concealed selectively.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a covering and mounting structure with enhanced detection capability.
Yet, another objective of the invention is to provide a covering and mounting structure of an integrated aesthetic appearance, when compared with conventional design configurations.